The mirror
by shangri-la-gypsy
Summary: The mirror is only the beginning of the story...what will happen to Trinity...
1. First encounters - the construct

The mirror Becka Dawson Normal Becka Dawson 2 2 2001-11-05T19:44:00Z 2001-11-05T19:44:00Z 5 1615 9211 Savage garden 76 18 11311 9.2720 The mirror 

****

Yawning, Trinity stumbled down the hall almost loosing her balance several times.  She couldn't remember being this tired in the matrix before now.  She actually felt ill for the first time in almost ten years.

Her computer literate mind ran through reasons, glitches in the matrix and so forth trying to find a logical explanation.

But she wasn't in the matrix.  Morpheus had all but forced her to get some rest in the construct but it just wasn't working.

They had all thought that going to Zion might have helped her get over loosing switch and Apoc; they had become her best friends aboard the Nebucadnezzer long before Neo had been unplugged.  Relief didn't happen and for reasons that she wouldn't discuss it just made her feel worse.  

So, the next best thing to the matrix was a nice comfortable house somewhere in the north of Canada.  It was cold and desolate; it reminded her of the Neb but yet the isolation made her feel open and warm.  

She didn't have to prove herself to anyone and that was exactly the way she liked it.

Morpheus had granted her two days and one night in the construct for relaxing and today was the last time she would 'see' the sun and stars again, certainly not in this fearless setting.

"Trinity get a grip." She whispered to herself moving towards the kitchen, which was still littered with various bowls and plates that she had used to eat with the night before.

The distinct feeling that Neo was watching her made her smile, he didn't seem to have stopped watching ever since that fateful day.  

"Neo, why don't you just come here." She said quietly. "Help me clean up."  

"I thought you would never ask."  

Trinity turned around, a smile tugging at her lips.  He stood in a loose v-neck sweater and tight black jeans waiting to get her in his arms.  Gently she led him towards the couch and pulled him down next to her.  This was what she had missed for these two days, why she couldn't relax.  It was like Ying without yang almost, but it never used to be like that.  At one time she had been the insular, independent part of the crew now it seemed she couldn't exist comfortably without him. 

"Anything going on up there?" She asked pulling his arm around her, warm.  Neo ignored the question, kissing her lightly on the neck.  There was something he was holding back.

"Neo, tell me." She said sternly pushing his arm away and turning to face him, blue eyes sparkling.  Neo was lost for a second, half attempting to bypass the command.

"Nothing…" He said quietly trying to pull her back to him but she wouldn't let him. 

"Neo tell me, I need to know."  She said softly standing up in front of him. "It's not as if Morpheus wouldn't want me to know."

Neo frowned, nerves swelling in his stomach at the thought of telling her.

"It's just ah, a virus has been introduced into the system and it's spread into our main computer network.  A couple of other ships have been affected and Zion is trying to cure it..."

He could tell it hadn't sunk in, Trinity stood before him staring blankly but she knew what it meant.

"What about you?" She asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I'm not linked up to the core." He said quietly, his eyes shining with sympathy.  

Trinity sat next to him, trying to take in his scent and his warmth that wouldn't stay with her.  He couldn't stay in the matrix like this for long before his energy level sank down to nothing.

"You should go back, now, just download something for me to do."  It was said just as much for herself as it was for him.  If he stayed any longer it would be harder to let go.

Neo hesitated before he objected; it was something Trin hated, when he objected that was.  He tried to remember if he ever felt like this about a woman before, there was one…Neo shook his head to get rid of the memory.  For the first time he was surprisingly grateful of the matrix, loosing something that technically wasn't a memory hurt less.  

"Sure." He whispered clutching at her hand. "I've got just the thing…"

In a shimmer of electricity Neo vanished leaving Trinity alone.  

The house in which she had felt secure suddenly closed in on her as the darkness closed in to take her captive.  She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees wondering what Neo would download for her.

She knew what she wanted; it was something she couldn't have.  But still her lips moved into a smile as her mind played over her conquest of Neo.  

Feeling every inch of his muscular body under her made the darkness seem inviting, something of a sin.  Something that…what was that noise?

*    *    *

Partly angry that something had interrupted her delicious thoughts and partly nervous that something had invaded her sanctuary Trinity crept towards the sound as graceful as a cat hunting its prey.

As she moved up the stairs the noise got louder, it sounded strangely enough like a burglar trying to get into the house via the bedroom window.  

"No."  She whispered pausing on the stairs with her back against the wall.  If Neo had picked this as her entertainment he wouldn't be able to sit down when she got out of this place. 

Her childhood had not been the best of times but one 'memory' she didn't want to experience again was happening right now.  **Tell to Neo after the incident**

After an attempt to get through the window the glass smashed and the sound of a body pulling itself through the broken pane echoed through the house.

Trinity waited patiently for her chance to attack staring at her reflection in the mirror that hung above the stairs.

It frightened her to be faced with herself, a Trinity with no layers and no tight black leather to protect her.

Her reflection shimmered in the darkness as a shadow emerged from the room beside her.  

In a fluid motion Trinity span around to confront the intruder, but nothing was there.

She turned again to the mirror facing a stunning reflection in the glass that was not her own.  

"Morpheus!" She whispered confused and suddenly alone.  The reflection didn't move so Trinity stepped forward gingerly stretching out her hand to touch the glass.

It felt cold against her fingers but nothing gave her insight into the mysterious figure of Morpheus glowing in the frame.

Suddenly she felt the cold touch of a knife against her throat, almost slicing into her skin as she breathed.  The mirror betrayed no reflection of the intruder, which morbidly fascinated her as much as scared her.  

She could feel the grip of a male hand on her shoulder but dare she attempt to turn?  

Only an agent could get into the construct and this would not be Neo's idea of entertainment, at least that's what she hoped.

"That's right Trinity don't turn." 

She knew that voice; it was someone from her matrix life.  Her mind went numb at the recognition making her want to run from this terror.  The knife stung as it began to bite into her flesh again, she stood deadly still.

He pushed the knife a little more until she could feel the blood trickling down her neck, and his breath on her neck made her skin crawl.

Maybe if she prayed hard enough Tank would notice something and…do what?  The virus was probably meant for her to be trapped and besides, what would praying to a machine do for her?

"I can hear your thoughts babe."  He said quietly caressing her neck.  Trinity jerked away from his touch trying to forget yet another memory.

"So what am I thinking now Michael?" She asked coldly trying to pull from his arms, but it seemed that he had limitless strength and it seemed that he was no longer a human being.

"No no, you are right babe, it's Agent Wilson now."  He made a sound that was something between a laugh and a snort and his arms around her tightened.

Trinity watched the mirror shimmer again before she was pushed hard into the glass.  She shut her eyes waiting for the hard tumble down the marble steps but it never came.  

Instead she was welcomed by hard wet concrete soaked from the heavy rain of…New York City.  

Trinity blinked wiping the blood away from her eye, how had she ended up in the matrix, was she in the matrix?

"Don't move bitch." Wilson barked interrupting her thoughts.  He appeared behind her with a magnum pointed at her head.  Trinity stayed absolutely still, she knew what Morpheus would do in this situation and if Wilson was what he said he was then she truly couldn't escape unharmed.

They had picked a dark and desolate warehouse, which seemed quite fitting, to bring her to.  Maybe they had intended to frighten her but the truth was she was more frustrated with Michael who had been her ex-boyfriend in the matrix.  She supposed his new girlfriend was no longer around; the blond tart that he had left her for had probably had enough of his mood swings and violent humour.

Suddenly Wilson spun her around and backed her into a wall so quickly that she could hardly breath.  He stared at her, a mad glaze set in his eyes.  Trinity remember that all too well and it was usually followed by 'love' as he used to call it when he felt guilty afterwards.

Carefully she watched his face for any sign that his guards had dropped and there it was.  

Her knee connected with his balls quicker than she had expected leaving him bent over as she ran towards the exit to the road.  She wished more than ever that she had her mobile on her now, even to steal one as Neo had done but where would she find one here?

The warehouse turned out to be on the edge of a limestone quarry that dropped at least 60 meters down.  

"Come on Trinity you know what to do." She told herself, as Morpheus would, focus.

There was a road which lead left hopefully away from the quarry so if she could get down that way and towards the city she might have a chance of finding a mobile and getting Tank to link her to another program, that was if they knew she was missing from the construct.

She quickly ran pulling all of her strength into her legs.  Her speed could not be matched by any human and Michael would have been left behind if he were indeed human yet without straining a muscle he was right beside her grinning profoundly.

Trinity made a sharp turn to the left running faster into the darkness until her legs throbbed with every step she took.  Still he was there.

Suddenly the ground disappeared beneath her feet and Trinity panicked throwing her arms out in an attempt to grab the ledge of the quarry top.  Her fingers latched into the side desperately fighting the slide of the dry soil.  She couldn't struggle as 'Agent Wilson' tightly wrapped his fingers around her wrist pulling her up into the waiting arms of Agent Smith.

"Miss Evans." He said staring at her through tinted shades.  Trinity snarled finally trying to get her arm out of his grasp.  His grasp tightened so much that her wrist threatened to break under the pressure.  The anger built up inside her at being captive that she could no longer hold it inside.  Using the Agent's grip to stabilise her, Trinity launched into the air and kicked him hard in the face stunning him enough so that he let her go.  Trinity quickly back flipped until she was at least four meters away from him.  

Then she ran.


	2. The other side of the mirror

CHAPTER 2 Becka Dawson Normal Becka Dawson 1 0 2001-11-12T22:25:00Z 2001-11-12T22:25:00Z 1 1308 7458 Savage garden 62 14 9158 9.2720 

**CHAPTER 2**

****

"Morpheus isn't Trinity supposed to be in the construct?" Delete asked intently staring at the screen.  Morpheus came up behind her resting his hand on her shoulder but it was not the construct screen he was frowning at, it was the matrix code.

"Tank." He said quickly beckoning the freeborn over. "Can you see what I am seeing?"  He asked half hoping he was wrong. 

Tank stared at the screen carefully watching the code scroll down with growing concern.  Why hadn't he noticed this earlier?

"What's happening?" Delete asked looking at the code clueless.

"She's running." Tank said his eyes wide.  Delete looked at Morpheus for confirmation.

"From six agents." He said quietly suddenly pale.  Delete had never seen him like this and it scared her that he should feel this way.  She turned to look at Trinity's heart monitor.  Her pulse and respiratory rates were extremely high, they were right.  She was running for her life.

Delete had only been on the Nebucadnezzer for two months and she had never gotten to know Trinity despite the fact that they were the only two women aboard.  She had thought they would talk to each other but Trinity didn't talk to anybody.  She seemed to keep everything locked up inside, the last thing she would do was cry.

"Someone has to tell Neo." She said finally.

Morpheus turned to her.

"Can you handle it?" He asked quickly. "He's down in the cabins."  Delete moved to go when Morpheus stopped her.

"Be gentle with him."

Delete smiled nervously and nodded.  Gentle, she could do that. 

When she reached the cabin that the two shared Neo was doing his best to create a warm looking space with the aid of flea bitten sheets.  Any other time she would have laughed at the site but not now.

"Neo…"

"Hey Del, where's Trinity?"  He interrupted standing up.

                                                                        *            *            *

Were they still following her?  Trinity didn't know and she didn't care.  She had to stop out of pure exhaustion.  Her breathing was quick and ragged as she stumbled down the concrete steps into some seedy basement bar, praying it was a strip club.

Luckily no one turned on her entrance so she quickly moved through the crowd towards the female toilets.  She noticed a few couples crammed into toilet cubicles passionately making out against the walls.  The fourth stall was free and she locked the door quickly in a sudden feeling of panic. 

She was sure that she hadn't been followed but her subconscious thought otherwise and the nauseous feeling caused her to vomit into the off white toilet basin before she sat down on the lid shaking.

She managed to block out the groaning sounds coming from the cubicle next door but the feeling that they were here would not leave her.  Especially when she heard slow and precise footsteps clicking on the tiled floor.  She could almost sense the disgusted feeling of the agent at having to follow her into a place like this, could almost smell the loathing.  

Trinity turned to look behind her but there was no air vent to squeeze through, only a dank mould stained wall staring back at her through graffiti covered tiles.

Exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her coaxing her to sleep.  No, she scolded herself, not now.  She couldn't out run an agent now and he was probably not the only one.

Standing on the toilet lid she raised her eyes to look over the door.  

There was no one there.

Doubt flooded her mind, had she heard the agent come in?  Was it actually an agent?  Her instincts told her that something was definitely not right, but what could she do?

Suddenly the door opened letting in loud music as a two women entered kissing hastily trying to get to a cubicle before the moment was lost.

Embarrassed she quickly stepped down and opened the latch flinging the door open.  

He was there.

Trinity pushed herself off the ground careful not to hit the ceiling and lunged over his head but she didn't get high enough before his hand connected with her back and slammed her into the mirrors.  She dropped heavily onto the sinks making out the two lesbians who were running out of the door colliding through the small gap before she fell unconscious defeated.

                                                            *            *            *

Tank and Morpheus watch the agents carry her out in the most inhuman, methodical way they could have imagined.  The shock that agents had defeated Trinity of all the unplugged still had them both grounded to the spot.  Tank knew that Morpheus hated being powerless to help Trinity from the real world and hoped that Neo wouldn't insist on going in there again.

"What's happened?" Neo asked striding towards them with Delete running to catch up.  He looked at the screen reading the code as if it were a storybook.  He frowned trying to fight back the stinging tears that had begun to form in his eyes.

"What are we going to do?"  Delete asked noticing his discomfort.  Morpheus turned to her with a bemused look creasing his features.

"We can't go in." He replied thinking aloud.

"No." Tank piped up making his views known. "You would never get out if this virus does not get cured and I don't think it's worth the chance…" Tank knew what he had said the second it rolled off his tongue.  He turned to Neo, who looked as if he would explode, and grinned sheepishly. 

"Not the best choice of words…what I meant was…"

"If we all get stuck in there…" Delete interrupted moving into Neo's view range.  He stopped her with a effortless gesture of his hand leaving a slight pause.

"She's worth it." He said simply.  They all knew that he was going to try and get into the matrix avoiding being connected to the system.

"Neo you can't, you don't have enough energy please…" Delete tried but Neo wouldn't listen and she could see him already preparing himself.  Morpheus would have tried to reach him if he had thought that it would work.  But Morpheus knew Neo, and he knew that opposing him would do no good.

"You need to go and prepare, we will use your cabin."  

So, Morpheus the leader had spoken and Delete was supposed to go along with whatever he said.  She paused in her thinking, which was fine.  Just as long as Neo didn't think that Trinity would be his last.

They prepared his cabin; he sat wondering.  Wondering whether being the one was really worth it if this is what happened to his loved ones.  Loved.  The word made him smile as he thought about Trinity being his lover; it all felt so strange when he really thought about it.  Made him realise what he had.

"Neo, you can come and lie down now." Del whispered to him as she laid her hand on his shoulder.  He looked up at her careful to guard his feelings.

"Thanks." Neo muttered as he lay down shutting his eyes.  He felt them all leave and heard the heavy clang of the door before he truly began to relax and feed his consciousness into the matrix.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Every time he loaded into the matrix computer system this way it felt like his brain was being sucked into a vacuum cleaner.  Not entirely pleasant at the best of times.  Right now all he concentrated on was Trinity.  He could see her face when he shut his eyes; even hear her talking to him as if she was right next to him.  He tried to listen harder to what she was saying but he lost it in the depths of his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and banged his fist on the metal bed in frustration.  He couldn't reach her; something or someone was trying to stop him.  Trying being the key word here, he had to try again and keep on trying until he emerged by her side.  Wherever she was.

*     *     *

It was dark.  A car—She knew she was moving in a car.  

Forcing all of her energy to her eyelids Trinity attempted to open them for longer than a couple of seconds.

She blinked and forced her eyes to stay open, fighting a wave of nausea as the road flashed passed her as some unearthly speed.

She raised her hand to rub her eyes suddenly concerned if her mascara would run, a typical matrix custom.  Her hand was snatched by someone next to her – an agent, and forced back down.  What did they think she was going to do?  She barely had the strength to move it upwards.

"Nearly there Miss Evans." Smith patronised, clutching at her hand in some kind of mutilated notion of affection.  They must have given her something because it felt numb, even though her mind was screaming at her to move the five digits away from him. 

"Oh god."  She murmured as another wave of sickness came over her, the movement of the car didn't do much good either. "Where are you taking me?"  

It seemed like the perfect thing to say in this situation, something that was a cliché in every movie she had seen in the matrix.

Smith switched the lights on in the car and uncomfortably glared at her.  A smiled played on his lips before he spoke, Trinity felt the urge to hit him but still he hands would not oblige.

"Somewhere that they can't find you, somewhere no one will hear your screams…" He stopped, smiling again.  What was this?  Smith, an agent was actually joking?

Trinity nearly smiled, but he was being deadly serious that she could see in his eyes.


	3. Questions and a movie

Suddenly the blackness swamped her as she fell against the cold leather of the seat. Hearing the dark laughter of Agent Smith through her unconsciousness made her shiver.  
  
In her sleep she could hear people calling her name in a jumble of voices as if they were trying to confuse her. It frightened her more than anything, it was like a dream that was turning into a nightmare and it strangely focused her mind on where she was.  
  
"Wake up." A gruff voice whispered in her ear followed by a rough slap that awakened Trinity with a quick movement to snatch the agent's arm. His look was one of concern mixed with a little shock. He prised her fingers from around his wrist and pulled her to her feet.  
  
Trinity glared at him as if it would break the code but his impassive blue eyes betrayed nothing of the sort. Instinctively she search the walls for sign of an exit should she find the opportunity.  
  
"Miss Evans." Agent Smith's voice grated at Trinity's patience, their formality annoyed her and she found herself holding back from giving him a right hook.  
  
"Sit down please."  
  
Trinity did so never taking her stone cold glare from the shielded eyes of the agent sat in front of her. He seemed to stare back as if waiting for her to say something, which she wouldn't do. Especially not to help them.  
  
"Look's familiar doesn't it." The agent stated looking around the plain walls himself. Trinity knew they had taken her to the same building that they had taken Neo, talk about originality.  
  
Still, she said nothing persisted with the resistance that she had been taught, if a situation like this ever arose.  
  
Smith removed his glasses and placed them neatly down on the table, in the middle of the table as if it was a symbol for something. His eyes were brown and deep; Trinity was reminded of someone as she stared, someone.those eyes were like Neo's. What were these 'people' up to? The mystery frustrated her, she like to know exactly what was happening, exactly.  
  
Smith smiled, as if he had won the battle watching Trinity's expression as his whole face smudged into the face of Neo.  
  
Trinity bolted from the chair and forced open the door more quickly than they had expected. She ran straight for the window at the end of the artificial hall and dived through the glass towards the ground. It was hard to concentrate on a soft landing when all she could think of was his face.  
  
Unlike the jump program, there were no bent rules to cushion her fall and she landed hard on the concrete feeling several ribs crack on impact.  
  
It had been maybe the impact of falling from the eighth floor of a building but her body still hurt as she forced herself from the floor towards the nearest phone booth.  
  
She dialled the number ignoring the few people who were staring at her through the glass.  
  
"Jaxx, pick up." The tone changed is it forwarded her call to his mobile, leaving her impatiently waiting.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jaxx, where are you?" She asked watching the people around her with careful analysis, watching for the shimmer.  
  
"Four blocks west from you." He said with his 'I've hacked the phone' voice. Trinity gasped with hurried relief.  
  
"Stay there." She said dropping the phone and slamming the door into an onlooker as she ran pushing her limits.  
  
Nothing entered her mind as she ran, only the need to reach Jaxx. Only one block now she thought closing her eyes and forcing her mind to concentrate on his position.  
  
"Woah!"  
  
Trinity suddenly ploughed into someone her eyes flicking open, ready to defend herself if she faced the eyes of an agent.  
  
"Quick we have to get off the street." She shouted, her voice hoarse. Jaxx didn't have chance to object as she grabbed his arm and pulled as she ran towards the nearest building-a cinema.  
  
As soon as they had entered the back room, door shut; Trinity fell into him exhausted and in pain.  
  
"Jesus." He muttered catching her arms before she fell. "You have to unplug!"  
  
Trinity shook her head lowering herself to the floor.  
  
"Can't, they have introduced a virus tat prevents uploading." She muttered through laboured breaths.  
  
"Trin."  
  
"Just get me sorted so I can get out of here." She snapped pulling him down by a chunk of his shirt.  
  
Jaxx was an underground doctor of sorts. He had the gift to heal people, or at least make the natural healing a hell of a lot faster. He liked to think of himself as 'special' and when he heard of the matrix and 'The Real' Trinity remember his reaction as numb. Kind of the way she was feeling right now. No fear, no love just urgency.  
  
  
  
"Lie back and try to keep still." Jaxx whispered moving a stray strand of black hair from his face. His hands wavered above her body, finding the pain and 'calling' his powers.  
  
His hand gently rested on the left side of her body, he was trying intensely to touch as lightly as he could, Trinity knew that but the pain still pounded through her chest unbelievably powerful.  
  
It took around twenty minutes to repair the broken ribs and internal bleeding from the fall, it seemed like eternity as Trinity prepared her attack plan in her mind if the agents came in.  
  
"Is that it?" She asked impatiently when Jaxx stood up, his knees cracking painfully. He nodded stifling a yawn, which forced its way out with an unusual noise from his throat. Trinity pushed herself up and found herself putting her arms around him in gratitude.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" He asked checking her over one last time. Trinity didn't know. Why hadn't Smith found her yet? Something was definitely wrong with this. She rubbed her neck to release the neck cramps from lying down.  
  
"I don't know." It was honest and truthfully there was nothing else to say. "I don't know what their plan is.for me."  
  
"I suggest you make contact with Neo." He said in an authoritative tone. Trinity laughed.  
  
"You sound like Morpheus."  
  
She was feeling uneasy now; the sooner she could get to a computer and tap them the better. She could mask her connection through a familiar chat room under a regular nick.  
  
Choi and Dujour had a secure firewall connection that would be adequate to connect for the small amount of time she needed.  
  
"Thank you Jaxx." She said quietly taking his hand into hers. "You're a good friend."  
  
Jaxx blushed covering her hand with his.  
  
"Remember they are agents. And you are not Neo."  
  
"Hello Trinity"  
  
She couldn't stop it, the bullets moved too fast ripping through Jaxx' flesh and into the film projector tearing the fantasy to pieces.  
  
Trinity didn't hang around long enough to hear the disappointed moans from the moviegoers, she was again on the run. 


	4. A solution

There isn't much this time but I wanted to keep it going as fast as I can, so here's the small next bit ( enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters apart from Delete, who is MINE ( I make No money out of this yada yada..  
  
  
  
Gypsy  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't have time to think of his death, Jaxx had been one of the first 'insiders' she had met in the matrix, and he had been someone she had known online through Hacker Haven. Now he was dead. She knew thinking about him was slowing her down but she just didn't care.  
  
The wind was freezing around her face making her eyes stream as if she way crying, for the loss of what? A friend? For all she knew Jaxx could have tipped them off.  
  
Trinity tried to clear her mind of what had just happened, concentrate of Jaxx' voice, he had told her to go find Choi and Dujour for a firewall connection maybe that would give her a few seconds with Neo.  
  
  
  
  
  
The harsh ring of the pone echoed through the ship. Morpheus was ready to raise hell if Tank didn't have a good excuse to leave the desk abandoned. He picked up the battered earpiece and pressed receive.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Morpheus it's Trinity let me speak to Neo." She said in a commanding and rushed tone.  
  
Morpheus relieved that she was still alive bellowed Neo's name over the radio system.  
  
"She's alive!"  
  
Trinity heard the two words echo through the ship and a small-relieved smile tugged at her lips. She was alive; they hadn't gotten to her-yet.  
  
Neo snatched the earpiece from Morpheus' hands and forced it onto his head.  
  
"Trinity? Where are you?!" He asked quickly, almost tripping on his words.  
  
"I can't tell you Neo, I have only a couple of minutes before they track it. Remember the chat line you met Innocence_lost on just before you were unplugged, the one."  
  
"I remember." He interrupted quickly. "And I understand, when?"  
  
Trinity paused, rubbing her shaking hand along through her hair.  
  
"10pm." She was still unsure about the time, what if she didn't find Choi?  
  
"I'll be there." He said, there was something in the tone of his voice that gave her hope, she was sure she could get to Choi.  
  
"Neo I have to go." Trinity quickly put the phone down into its cradle with a click, she couldn't afford to spend anymore time talking on the phone she had to get to Choi. Now.  
  
  
  
Neo carefully gave the headpiece back to Tank who snatched it from his hands nursing the broken wire.  
  
"I don't want you touching this after I fix it." He said curtly sitting down at his console. Neo didn't hear a word he said and turned to Delete.  
  
"How far have you got on calibrating a cure code for the virus?" He asked trying not to over react towards the situation. He could hear himself babbling incoherently in his head. Would she be all right? Would they find her in time? He shook his head to stay alert and tired to calmly look at Delete. But it wouldn't work.  
  
"Well, then don't just stand there, have you?" He asked even more frustrated that he knew Trinity was all right and they could get in.  
  
"Neo, I just told you." She said looking a little spooked; Neo didn't seem to notice her. But Delete knew him and she knew how he would be feeling right now. "I'm sorry Neo, we haven't got any closer. Morpheus thought.."  
  
"I'm going in." He stated bluntly. Del rolled her eyes, this was the second time he had threatened this, and he was becoming reckless.  
  
"Neo go to your cabin." Morpheus commanded dryly. "Trinity doesn't need you taking chances right now."  
  
Neo made a move to argue but he could see that Morpheus was right.  
  
"Fine." He muttered his boots making a small clicking sound as he irritably walked back to his cabin.  
  
Morpheus turned to Del a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"It seems we are going have a little more trouble than I thought with him over this." It seemed that Morpheus found it hard to understand the intensity of Neo's feelings for Trinity. Sure, he loved her as a crewmate and a friend. Even sometimes as a daughter but she wasn't as easy person to love. Fate had found a way to break down the ice walls of her heart and crawl inside and it wasn't doing him any good. 


End file.
